Once In A Lifetime
by OnlyTheSorrow
Summary: When the famous Kurt Hummel released his first novel, "The Land of Stories", Blaine Anderson was ecstatic. And when he found out the first stop on his booktour was in Ridgewood, NJ, he was happier than ever. Cue Blaine meeting Kurt at his first book signing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This was also posted as a CrissColfer AU on (it - could - happen .net) if you prefer reading it there! :)**

**Loosely based on my meeting with Chris on July 17th. It was extraordinary, I drove 3 hours to get there and waited 5 hours in line to spend 10 seconds with him. He's genuinely so sweet, he stayed to sign over 700 books! Everybody buy the book too and support our prince, it's great! :)**

**For some exclusive photos, go to my tumblr: fueled -by - hurt . tumblr . com**

* * *

Blaine Anderson gripped his iced coffee tightly in his grasp, jumping into the booksigning line around 3:40PM. The trip from Philadelphia was a good three hours, since he managed to get lost on the expressway quite a few times. On the occassion, GPS systems weren't the best technological advancement ever. Blaine was here by himself, standing in line with the plastic "Bookends" bag in his left hand, his right hand filled with the coffee. There was already about 100 or 200 so people lined up, and he still had about 3 hours left to go. Blaine figured he could bear it, seeing would be worth the agonizing leg pain. He kept his self phone stored in his capri pockets, conserving the power on it for the ride home or when it got really dark out. The sun was beating on his head, his dark curls not offering too much protection. Blaine rarely experienced sunburn, so he didn't even bother with slapping some sunscreen on. The temperature was around 104 degrees fahrenheit, but Blaine positively enjoyed the heat. Living in Pennsylvania, he was used to the constant weather changes on the Atlantic Coast. This summer was increasingly hot, the temperature increasing every day.

A pair of two women walked up behind him, the first people to hop in line after him. Blaine smiled at them, and took a sip of his coffee. Most people in the line, _which was a huge group of mostly teenage girls,_ were lounging in lawn chairs and reading the book. He took a quick glance when he got the chance after the purchase, but didn't really think to start reading today. He had plans to actually _look_ at the book _after_ Blaine touched it. The reality of Kurt actually about to wander into Blaine's prescence shot through his spine. It was all like a huge fantasy skit, sort of reminding Blaine of the children's book that was based on fairytales. This was his first chance to ever see Kurt Hummel in person, and his stomach began to flutter with annoying butterflies. His idol, his _life_ was going to be looking at Blaine in a few hours. The thought was so surreal, so amazing and so perfect. Blaine could not be happier.

"So you here for a daughter or something?" One of the ladies behind Blaine asked, smiling beneath her dark sunglasses.

He laughed loudly, earning a head tilt from the lady with curly hair. "No, actually. I'm here for myself," Blaine smiled, pointing his hands to himself. "Huge Hummel fan."

The curly-haired woman laughed, smiling back at Blaine. "Yeah, me too. I dragged my girlfriend here."

"Oh, that's exciting. So, do you guys watch Glee, or..?" Blaine questioned, turning his body around to the ladies.

"Adore the show. How about you?" She asked, sitting down in her lawn chair on the concrete.

"Oh, definitely. Though the show is really getting on my nerves now, I only watch it for Kurt." Her face lit up at the mention of his favorite actors' name.

"Gosh, Kurt's perfect isn't he?" She prompted, her girlfriend rolling her eyes.

"He's _amaaazing._" Blaine announced."Best character on the show!"

"I just hate how they made him so flambouyant. As a gay woman myself, it's really irritating."

"How do you think I feel, as a gay man?" laine laughed, waiting for any sort of critcism. The ladies both just smiled, nodding in agreement. "Kurt doesn't seem nearly as out about his sexuality. He keeps the relationship stuff really quiet."

"He does, but with his stardom I guess he just has to keep it under-wraps. Not everybody is so accepting these days and all that." She sighed, taking out her iPhone and starting to text someone.

"Yeah, oh well. I just wish him the best." He nodded, taking his copy of the book out of the plastic bag. He wanted to save his leg-standing stamina for later, so he placed the bag on the floor. The pavement was scortching hot, and it looked like they wouldn't be moving for a little while. Sitting down on the pavement, he finally took a longing glance at the book. Of course he had seen tons of photos of the cover on tumblr, but there was something different about seeing it for yourself in person. The book was fairly thick for a children's novel, but Blaine's strong upper body strength made it simple to hold.

Opening the cover, he ran his calloused fingers over the imprinted cover, the raised print giving his goosebumps. Blaine had been waiting for this moment since the news of the book was released, it was extraordinary. He got to the first real page of the book, that was a dedication to Kurt's grandmother for being his first editor and all that. The text sent a warm, gooey feeling to Blaine's heart. The simple words showed the Kurt was actually a person, with a family, a heart and a soul. He wasn't just a pretty face with an amazing voice and a passion for being on-screen, _among other things,_ he was a genuine person inside. Sometimes, after getting caught up on the hype about a celebrity, you forget that they are a human, too. They eat food, they sleep, they dream, they fornicate, they do everything that normal people do. When the realization of those facts really hit Blaine, the anxiety of meeting his favorite person in the World swelled down.

After reading the initial Prologue, he was ecstatic to finish the story. The brief preview left you craving more, what it's supposed to do. Anxiously diving into the first chapter, Blaine was gone. He was absorbing every single word that was printed on the soft paper, learning more about fairytales than he had since he was a young boy. The story pushed hm back in time, recollecting his innocence and sense of adventure when he was young. Blaine was so invested in the text of the story, that the women behind him had to nudge him roughly on the shoulder to alert him awake.

"Huh?" He asked, glancing around nervously to see the group of people shuffling in the line. They were moving ahead, for some reason. "Is he here?" Confused, Blaine checked his watch. It was about just hitting 5 now, so maybe Kurt was early.

"Hell no, they're just pushing the people who had been stranded out here into the store. We'll be closer." She said, picking up her chairs and moving forward behind Blaine.

"Do you think he'll be early?"

"Don't think so, he had like 4 talkshows in New York today. The kid's gotta get some rest," When the line came to a stop, she once again plopped her chair behind Blaine. Her girlfriend took a turn in the seat, her standing up and making eye contact with him.

"Plus the traffic in New York is insane..." Blaine mentioned, sitting back down on the ground, careful not to dirty his capris. The ground was slightly cooler than earlier, seeing as the powerful sun was getting ready to set soon. One of the ladies went to purchase something to drink from the nearby Rite-Aid, before they ran out of supplies. The normally small town was swarming with people for the booksigning, and with the incredible heat people were becoming dehydrated. Thankfully, Blaine had packed an entire backpack with necessities just in case. He offered them an extra water bottle, but they politely declined.

He opened the book once again, and stared at the title page before continuing. In just a few hours, Kurt would be touching this page. He would be scribbling down his signature, and that made Blaine so happy. Turning the next few pages until he got to the place he left off, Blaine situated himself again on the ground to prepare for the wait.

So concentrated on his reading, he barely noticed when the police showed up at the signing. Blaine immediately freaked out, thinking that Kurt was already here. It was about 6:30 now, and the signing was in about 30 minutes.

When the police car blocked the entrance, Blaine knew that this dream was now alternating into a reality. The flashing lights clicked on, but there were no sirens screaming loudly. Out of random, a couple of photographers came onto the lot. They were asking groups of people to hold their copy of the book up, smile and pose with others. One of them walked up to Blaine, and asked his "handsome" face to pose with the book. He did as he was told, flashing a toothy smile. The photographer thanked him and told him to be ready to be on the internet. Blaine looked confused, and then all color on his face disintegrated into a white pallor when he realized they were going to be on tumblr. Or magazines. Or worse, the television. One of the lesbian women behind him laughed, and patted him on the shoulder. He shrugged as a reply, and stood back in line quietly.

Eventually, a sleek, black Escalade pulled into the back lot of the store. Since the line had moved slightly up, Blaine was now in perfect view of the entrance. He waved enthusiastically as Kurt stepped out of the car, smiling back. He made quick eye contact with Blaine and waved quicjly before being shoved into the building, and Blaine almost died. When the Kurt-lover behind him returned, she demanded details.

"Oh my god, he waved to me. Like, actually looked in my eyes." Blaine spazzed, bouncing happily in his place in line.

"That's amazing!" She smiled, taking a quick picture of the now abandoned car.

"Oh my gosh, we're moving again." Blaine said after a few moments, grabbing is backpack tighter on his shoulders, before pulling out his professional camera. Blaine had spent a good $600 dollars on this baby, and he was going to put it to some _damn good_ use. Once Blaine got to the front of the line around 7:45, they cut the rest of the line off right behind him. He waved goodbye to the two women that were behind him in line, and they replied with a smile and a thumbs up. The security claimed that Kurt was going to take a short break, so that's why he was the last one to go inside for now. Blaine walked the short path to the front of the store, got his ticket checked, and walked down the stairs to the booksigning room. When he got down there, Mr. Hummel was busy signing books quickly and then glanced quickly back up to Blaine as he walked down the staircase. Blaine internally freaked out for mutiple reasons. One, he was in the same room as Kurt-fucking-Hummel. Two, Kurt Hummel actually acknowledged him twice before he even got to speak to him. Three, Kurt Hummel and him would be completely alone except for his people after he got his book signed.

Blaine quickly jumped into the decreasing line, snapping photos all the way. A lot of his shots turned out great, and he could not wait to see them. When he got closer, he switched over to his cell phone to snap a quick photo. Smiling contently, he put the camera back around his neck and slid his phone into his pocket. He handed his copy of the book to the woman he quickly pushed his book towards Kurt. Blaine's heart was racing, his pulse was beating at a million times a second.

"Hi!" Kurt said, looking up into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine almost melted into the carpet right then and then.

"Hello! How are you?" Blaine asked politely.

"I'm great, how about yourself?" Kurt smiled again. It seemed like he was taking a bit longer than he did with everybody else. He hadn't even glanced at the novel that was open in front of him.

"I'm perfect. Honestly, Kurt. You have no idea how much of an inspiration you are to me. You're absolutely flawless, and perfect, and you really don't know how much we all appreciate you. You're our life-line, our _religion._" Blaine smiled, sweat beading on his forehead. He knew he sounded like a complete fangirl, but Kurt seemed used to the gesture.

"Aw, that's so sweet, thank you! You're not too bad yourself!" Kurt smirked, glancing down at the book and positioning his hand over the text. "What's your name?" He whispered to Blaine.

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson." He replied, smiling widely as he watched his idol scribble down his name. "Can I get a quick picture with you? I know they said that n-nobody could, but I'm the last one, and..." He trailed off, quickly reaching for his camera.

"Oh, of course, sweetheart." Kurt stood up and walked out behind the booth. The bodyguard immediately followed behind him, staying as close to Kurt as he could. Both of his, _what Blaine had assumed was_ _his publicist and or managers_, looked incredibly confused. Blaine just shrugged it off and asked one of the people near them to snap a photo.

"Oh wow, you're taller than I expected." Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist as he turned for the photo.

"You're a lot shorter than I expected." Kurt smiled, and then placed his arm across Blaine's shoulder. He smiled into the camera, and a few shots were taken.

"Thank you so much!" Blaine sighed as he got ready to leave so soon, grabbing his photo and smiling again at Kurt. Kurt surprisingly gave him a quick hug, and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Trust me, thank you for being a fan!" Kurt replied, pulling away slowly. "Unfortunately, I think I should go relax my hand before I get a cramp." He began walking away.

"Oh, wait! I have this um, this note for you." Blaine said awkwardly, handing over a tiny envelope. "I know you might not have time, but please read it when you can?"

"I'll do it on my break." Kurt smiled, and took the envelope happily. He disappeared into the backroom, leaving the curly-haired fanboy without another word.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Blaine screamed silently, internally flailing. He ran up the stairs, clutching his book tightly. A group of girls at the front of the line called him over, asking him about ever-popular Kurt Hummel.

"How was he! What did he say!" One of them asked, bouncing happily behind the caution tape.

"Oh my gosh, he's even more beautiful in person. He was so sweet. I was the last in line so we actually had a conversation. I got a photo and everything. Have fun guys!" Blaine said, walking toward his car. He really hoped that Mr. Hummel would actually take a look at the letter, it was everything Blaine needed to say. Also, it contained his e-mail address, in hopes that Kurt might reply. He unlocked his door, and shoved everything into the passenger seat. He opened his book and smiled widely at the autograph:

_"To the ever handsome Blaine Anderson, may all your dreams come true. Love, Kurt Hummel."_

Well this was something he was sure to put on tumblr. Kurt's name was scribbed with just a capital K in cursive and a tiny line, and his last name was just a H with a line across it. There was also a smiley face.

The entire trip was completely worth everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Note::**

Hey guys, thanks for reading! I apologize for my hiatus, I'm on vacation in Orlando, Florida! But because I love you all so muuuch, I managed to write this on my phone at 3AM when I couldn't sleep! Also, **read "Another Midnight Swim" and "State of the Art"! It would mean so much! I plan on updating soon too, so thanks for waiting! **

Also, dinojay (on tumblr) made me some FANTASTIC fanart for "Another Midnight Swim"! :D

post/28148926046/the-stars-lean-down-to-kiss-you-for

Blaine hastily walked down the heated city street. His brand new New York apartment was awaiting, a few blocks away from the heart of Times Square. The street was packed with rushing business men, excited tourists, photographers and various other groups of people. The environment was very overwhelming at first, but he quickly adapted to the chaoticness of the city. His building was just around the corner, patiently waiting for Blaine to finally arrive home, the apartment already filled with furniture and everything else he owned. As he rounded the corner of the street, he noticed a quieter area surfacing around him, mainly introduced by a dainty coffee shop resting on the lonely road. Blaine approached calmly, opening the door. A familiar scent of mocha filled his nostrils, welcoming him home better than his actual apartment. Blaine glanced up at the menu, attempting to figure out his order when he awkwardly banged into a stranger's back.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Blaine quickly apologized, hoping it wasn't one of those dreadful city thugs.

The man turned around, and attempted to pass it off as it was nothing with a calm shrug. "Don't worry about it, happens more often than not." He laughed, a more than familiar noise ringing into Blaine's ears.

"H-holy shit, you're Kurt Hummel!" Blaine choked out, his eyes widening in extreme surprise.

Kurt just cocked his porcelain head to the side nonchalantly. "Guilty as charged. Do me a favor," Blaine nodded. "Take a seat in one of those chairs over there before you faint or something awkwardly unattractive?" Kurt asked, pointing to one of the comfortable looking chairs resting on the side of the store. Blaine's eyes widened even more as he walked over to the seat in a daze._ Oh my god, that IS KURT HUMMEL. THE KURT HUMMEL. THE ONE WHO I AM OBSESSED WITH BEYOND ALL RECOGNITION. Fuck, I can't breathe_. Blaine tried to calm himself as best as possible as Kurt walked toward Blaine with two large coffee cups in hand.

"I just got you a mocha latte, is that fine?" Kurt asked and sat down at the lovely chair across from Blaine. A tiny, dark table was currently placed in between them, relaxing at the intense smell of coffee beans yet again. However, the absurdity of the situation hadn't reached Blaine's brain yet, himself just sitting there quite dumbfounded.

"Y-yeah.." Blaine took the cup that Kurt handed over, taking a sip as he stared at him. Kurt barely seemed phased, calmly taking a taste from his drink.  
"Why are you...sitting with me?" Blaine wondered, and Kurt turned his gaze toward him. "I'm not trying being rude, but you just bought me a drink?"

"Don't worry, I understood what you meant. It's because I remember you," Kurt announced simply. Blaine's look of astonishment and curiosity failed to fade, so Kurt elaborated. "The Ridgewood signing? You were the last person to walk in before my time off. I read your letter on my break." He smiled with a tint of sympathy.

"Oh, yeah. Um.." Blaine swallowed, nervously shifting in his chair. "I'm sorry if I scared you, or something. I'm not mental..."

"I know that." Kurt smiled, patting Blaine's hand gently with his own. "I still have it, actually. It touched me more than you can imagine." Kurt removed his soft hand, Blaine still shocked at the kindness of the touch.

"I'll tell you." Kurt promised, turning over to have his body face Blaine's quiet figure. "When I read those words, Blaine, I knew they were filled with pain. I was in the exact same position, and it's so incredibly horrifying you had to deal with it too. You have no idea how much it meant to me and pained me at the same time that I was your only lifeline at one point. I know it's not uncommon in my fanbase, but...your story is so familiar, it's hard to drop without recognition. I honestly tried to get around to writing you back, but I lost the time. I have it written in my memo book though." Kurt frowned, taking another drink.

Blaine just nodded, finally understanding the depth of their similarity. "How did you know it was me, though? You must have seen thousands of people lately, everyday?"

Kurt blushed, a furious red color flooding his cheeks. "Well, I um-"

"He whispered over to me that you were the cutest guy he'd laid eyes on." A female voice whispered, appearing behind Blaine. He turned around and came eye-to-eye with Kurt's publicist, Quinn Fabray.

Blaine's eyes widened instantly, his smile turned into a brighter grin. "Really?" He squeaked out.

"I did-Ugh," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. His dark red pallor never drained fom his cheeks, so he looked in the opposite direction.

"Unfortunately loverboy, we have to leave now. So get your little boytoy's number so we can get ready, we have a flight at 4." Quinn tapped Kurt's shoulder, disappearing out the door.

Blaine's smile dropped to a frown, looking over at Kurt. "It was nice meeting you," Blaine stood up, grabbing his coffee. He walked over to Kurt's sitting body, and Kurt looked up at him. "Again."

"Can I have your number?" Kurt blurted, standing up too.

"Of course." Blaine reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone. He handed Kurt his phone. "Type in your number?"

Kurt hummed in response, typing in his digits quickly. He identified himself in the contact list as "Kurt" in case someone had a glance at Blaine's contact list.

"I'll text you, then?" Blaine asked, cocking his eyebrow. Kurt nodded, shaking Blaine's hand.

"Don't forget!" Kurt farewelled, flashing him a smile before walking out of the building. Awkwardly, a couple of photographers got in his face. Kurt pushed through them to his car, praying that none of them caught his and Blaine's little exchange.

Staring at his phone, the realization that Kurt Hummel just gave Blaine his number finally hit him. A famous singer, actor, and author just blatantly asked Blaine to meet up again. Like he wanted to be friends, possibly even more. Blaine Anderson ran out of the store, high on life, and dashed to his apartment. He couldn't wait to tell the news to his family; the internet blogs and his friends would be ecstatic to find out. Today was an even better day than before.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Sorry for the delay, once again! (and for the short ass chapter) I also apologize for the stupid font change. I typed most of it on my phone, had to email it to myself, and post it here when I get a free moment. _I also went to Warped Tour, it was FANTASTIC! Except for the uh, part where I almost died at Pierce the Veil. Also, Mayday Parade is amazing at that is all._

See you guys soon! :D

Stick around to figure out what happens between the two. Do they ever actually meet again? Hmmmm.

_Also if you would like to know what Blaine's letter said, I'll be revealing it next chapter! _


End file.
